percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HunterofArtemis12
Hullo Welcome to my Talk Page Rules 1) Put all your comments at the bottom not the top, or I will not reply 2) Sign all your comments using for ~~ ~~ or the signature button. Again if you don't, I will not reply! 3) You must be saying something helpful, nice or whatever. Commenting about my books, saying hello but no spaming! Have a good day (That is part of the rules, so you better have a good day) Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome to the Wiki! [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts]] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 00:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thanks! And I'll check it out sometime! :) I'm a bity busy atm with plotting my own story, but I shall definitely check it out! My future husband will not be killed by Yogi. 00:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't really add or remove anything in your story. All I did was fix a few spelling mistakes (seen here). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'''''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) wowwwww ur watching me!!!!!!!!!!!01:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC)01:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC)01:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC)sibby So sorry. My homework ended up taking longer than I expected so I'll have to work on Lockdown II tomorrow during school. It will get done though. Promise. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 05:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) percabeth<3 02:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I'll take care of it ASAP. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 03:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Y'know what. Go ahead. You're the leader of the collab, after all. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 04:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Please don't leave the wiki! I am a Warrior. 01:34, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol yeah. You are right. I'll edit more over the next few days. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 22:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay Okay. I'm inactive anyway so. Yeah. No prob. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 19:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) That was mean! I didn't even get a goodbye! *Cries* [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 22:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you're right, which is why I'm not gonna be on today. Just a few minutes now! XD [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 16:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello :). I wanted to know if you would like to join a new Collab? It's called The Assassins. If not then that's okay :) Realm of the Shadows Thanks :D, Yes please. That would be great :). If you have a character you want to add, just let me know :D Realm of the Shadows 03:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I totally understand, maybe sometime on friday or tuesday? I still have a lot of stuff do to during the week. Also, I only need a character from you. You can have up to three characters. So just message me the link :) Realm of the Shadows 21:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! :D ~ Realm of the Shadows 21:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey :). I'm going around getting the characters for The Assassins. I'm gonna make a cover so I just need the character pics ;) Realm of the Shadows 19:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Diplomacy: Impossible assuming from your very enthusiastic comment on the main page of Diplomacy: Impossible, I'm guessing you've read the little I have up and would like to thank you (sorry if this sounds really formal) for the most part I'm here to ask what specifically you've liked so far, before I start Chapter 3 (which is untitled for now) I likely would've done something like this earlier, but I haven't been on this wiki for a while (class work & writer's block) and once more, thank you for reading Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC)